The Administrative Core (Admin Core) will serve as the executive, coordinating and oversight component of the Cincinnati Rheumatic Diseases Resource Center (CRDRC). The Admin Core will provide executive, administrative (including fiscal), and personnel services to the CRDRC, as well as scientific oversight of the resource cores. This includes coordination of resources within the Research Cores to enhance ongoing studies and promote new projects. The Admin Core will monitor progress and evaluate all aspects of the CRDRC's operations, including appropriate expenditures by the Resource Cores and Enrichment Program. The Admin Core will prepare required progress reports and regulatory documentation. Susan Thompson, Ph.D., is the proposed Director of the CRDRC, and Alexi Grom, M.D. is proposed as Associate Director. Dr. Grom will function as Medical Director of the CRDRC by providing the liaison to the rheumatology clinic and the fellowship training program. In addition, Dr. Peter Nigrovic, of Brigham and Women's Hospital and the current Chair of the CARRA (Childhood Arthritis Rheumatology Research Alliance) Translational Research and Technology Committee proposed as an Adjunct Associate Director of the CRDRC to liaison with the translational research community of CARRA. The CRDCC's chief executive and administrative body will be a five-member Executive Committee, which consists of the Director, Associate Director, and leaders of each Research Core. An Advisory Committee will provide advice to the Director and Executive Committee and will include local and external leaders with expertise to provide meaningful guidance to CRDRC leadership and Research Core directors. Members will include individuals experienced in core and center administration who are independent of the CRDRC, but who are part of, and familiar with, the academic setting within which the CRDRC resides or offer experiences of other comparable academic centers. Members will include individuals who complement the expertise of and utilize the Research Cores, and local leaders of programs that synergistically interact with the CRDRC. An Enrichment Program will be offered that includes research seminars, education relevant to technologies of the resource cores, and strategic planning of research goals. A novel and innovative P&F Program is proposed and will be managed by the Admin Core. Projects will be solicited locally and from the CARRA community. A P&F Study Committee will assist in the selection of new P&F Studies and monitor progress of ongoing P&F Studies. This program will provide a valuable mechanism for advancing new investigators and new projects in the field of pediatric rheumatology locally and nationally.